Darkness Lost
by Kashim Kururugi
Summary: AU: Yuki is the only child of Haruka and Juri, who are killed in a tragic accident. Now she is watched over by her uncle Rido, but what happens when she stumbles upon a coffin that awakens a powerful being and reveals a truth about her parents deaths that she could have never expected?
1. Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or it's characters and I make no profit off these writings. I do however own the placement of words and how they are arranged.

A/N Hello all. I just decided I would write a little two short here on some musings I had since I was... well... very shocked by Yuki's choice in the most recent chapter. It kind of had me a bit depressed since I love our hero Kaname so much. I decided to get this off my mind with this story.

XxXxX

That late December morning was really something else. The wind screeched and howled and stirred up so much snow one couldn't see three feet in front of them. The eighteen year old pureblood sighed to herself as she pouted and looked out the window. She had wanted to explore this winter day outside, but was unable to.

She laid her chin in her hands as she stared outside, frowning now. It only seemed to be getting worse and if she even dared to go out she was surely going to be blown away. Another sigh escaped her as she turned away from the window and headed into the main study to see if her uncle was in or not.

After her parents had passed on, her uncle had been taking care of her and watching over her. She arrived at the office faster than she had thought she was walking, but it also could have been that she was lost in her thoughts and wasn't paying attention. She stopped at the door and knocked. When there was no reply she opened the door and stepped inside, but… her uncle was not home it appeared.

The only sound in the office was the ticking of a grandfather clock, she entered the room and looked around for any sort of schedule that said where he went so she would at least know where he had gone off to and how long he might be gone.

It briefly occurred she was be in quite a bit of trouble for looking through or even touching her uncle's papers, but she really wanted to know where he had gone off to. As she pushed a paper aside there was a crash and she screamed and jumped back.

"Uncle Rido I'm sorry I didn't mean to snoop!" She shouted, but when she was met with silence she looked up and sweat dropped when it turned out to only be a young black cat. "Enoch… you scared me."

Enoch twitched his tail and stared at her, before looking at the floor to the book he had knocked down and after staring for a few moments, he simply climbed higher onto the bookshelf.

"No, Enoch… come down here right now. You know uncle doesn't like you in his office." She picked up the book and put it back where it belonged, but it only knocked another row of books lose and she stared at it slowly, wondering only… why me?

There was a sudden sharp click and the shelves opened up to reveal a door. Her eyes widened and she thought it best to close it and leave it be, but… Enoch jumped from the shelf and ran down into the opening. She squeaked in horror and ran after him.

"Come back! Enoch!" She ran after him in hopes of catching him, but… to her dismay and horror he slipped through the cracks of a set of large doors. She stopped and stared, stepping forward and accidentally stepping on something that cracked beneath her feet. She looked down to find a mirror, old and broken. Who knew how old exactly.

She continued forward in search of her beloved friend. She pushed the doors open slowly and they creaked far too loudly for her liking. Dust and chunks of stone fell freely and one scratched her hand, making her wince and bright it to her chest right away.

She stepped farther into the darkened room, still cradling her hand to her chest and moving forward through the dark. That was when she spotted him. Sitting there on top of a square stone. She crept forward and before the cat had a chance to move she leapt onto it.

"Ah-ha! I got you!" She triumphantly held the cat in the air like a trophy and beamed at him, not noticing the drop of blood from her hand that had dropped onto the top of the stone, another drop and it slowly rolled down the side and into the cracks.

She froze after a few moments when she felt a sudden stirring presence she hadn't even noticed before now. She quickly jumped back from the stone and found it wasn't just any old stone squad… this… this was a coffin… and… she had the feeling she was in big trouble here.

She held onto her companion tighter and whimpered. This wasn't good. Her uncle was going to kill her for awakening a sleeping vampire. Swallowing hard she took a step back, but stopped herself. She had awaken this vampire and now she was going to have to face him or her.

A soft bang echoed through the room, before a second and third and the lid finally crashed over the side and onto the floor with a loud bang that almost hurt her ears. A figure sat up, unmoving for a few moments. She could not see the vampire's face at all, but from what she could tell he had been in there for a very, very, very long time.

Squeezing the cat tighter to her she watched as a skeletal hand came up to the vampire's throat and she wondered if this vampire was nothing more than bone, how was the vampire still able to function if that were the case? There was a silence before the vampire glanced her way. It made her freeze.

She bowed quickly. "I am so sorry!" She was apologizing, but she knew that there was no apologizing for waking up this vampire that had chosen to sleep. There was no forgiveness for her.

That vampire set the free hand on the edge of the coffin, which was also nothing but bone, before staring directly at her. She slowly approached, even though it was probably a very bad idea. Swallowing hard she stopped right beside the coffin. She wasn't sure if this vampire could actually see her or not, if he had eyes left or not since long hair had fallen over them, but she didn't think she wanted to know the answer to that.

This vampire could not sustain itself now that it was awake and she had been the one to awaken it. It was her fault… therefore… she decided she was the one that had to help. She gasped as a skeletal hand reached up suddenly, but it stopped on Enoch and for a moment she was afraid this vampire would eat him, but the hand simply settled there and did nothing. It surprised her greatly, but it still startled Enoch, causing him to hiss and run out the doors.

She studied the vampire before her, this vampire had to be a male, due to the fact he was a lot bigger even with only bones and he wore a tatter sort of uniform only a male would wear. There was one thing for sure… there was still a brain in his head and a heart in his chest. Not even a vampire could survive damage to it. She carefully reached out and traced her fingers along his jaw bone very slowly and wondered if he could feel it at all.

Despite her duty as being the one to awaken him, she was somewhat afraid, because this vampire was a scary one. The hand that he had held over his throat dropped to his side and he lowered his head didn't move farther.

"I am sorry… I didn't mean to awaken you like that… it was an accident… but I will pay with my blood for my mistake… please forgive me…" She informed and the vampire looked at her suddenly. The vampire seemed to be hesitating, fighting it with all he had, but… the hungry had defeated him and he was unable to hold back any longer.

She winced at the sudden sharp pain, but this was her fault. She must take the punishment for it weather she wanted to or not. This may very well be the end of her, but… she would much rather face this punishment over one her uncle might decide for her. The edges of her vision grew black and fuzzy, before she slowly faded into darkness.

XxXxX

Warmth wasn't something she had expected to awaken to. She didn't expect to awaken at all, but had that all just been some bizarre dream? She swallowed hard and tasted a faint taste of blood, it was odd. At first she thought she bit herself, but she realized that wasn't the case, because it tasted too different to be hers. She jumped a bit and tried to sit up, but failed. She looked up and found that vampire, holding her carefully with a concerned expression.

She shifted and sat up, finding this unfamiliar vampire had quite an odd expression, but his eyes seemed so lonely.

"Can you understand me?" She asked him, tilting her head to the side. He was silent, not saying a single word. "Well… what is your name?"

When he still said nothing she frowned, before getting up uneasily, she was still unsteady after losing so much blood. It became increasingly clear that this man had indeed helped her so she wouldn't die, but she was surprised he would after all… she did wake him when he had gone through all the trouble of hiding here to sleep.

"Did you give me your blood?" She questioned, but as usual… he said not a single word and only sat there. She briefly wondered if maybe his brain had determinate somewhere along the line. "You can speak right…?"

As she expected, there was no response. She sighed deeply and grabbed her hand lightly, pulling up him off the ground. He acted more as a zombie than a vampire. She didn't know if maybe it was her fault since that wasn't exactly the right way to awaken someone.

"Come on… you should get out of those clothes… they're falling apart. I'm sure I can get you something better to wear. Then you'll be more comfortable." She informed and his passive face still hadn't changed in the slightest.

It was still weighing heavily on her mind what her uncle would do when he found that she had awaken this man. She led him upstairs and he seemed to take in the surroundings curiously, but also in the tone that he obviously didn't really care at all.

At the end of the hall she stopped, pausing only for a moment, before opening the door to her parents' bedroom. It had been left entirely untouched. Moving over to a dresser she searched and found some clothes, before taking him into the bathroom.

"Okay… I thought that maybe you would like to clean yourself up a bit and then you can get situated. I promise I'll help however I can." She set the neatly folded clothes on the counter, before turning on the watch, which in turn led to him jumping slightly in surprise. Of course… she never expected the possibility of him not having a single clue as to what a shower was. Who knew how old exactly he was in the first place? "I'll wait outside."

She stepped outside and closed the door, leaving him to his privacy. Yuki sighed softly as she looked around the bedroom. It had been so long, yet she still missed them so much. That place in her heart would always miss them. She also knew that her uncle had given her the glazed over version of what had happened.

She wished she was able to learn the truth of exactly what happened, but she was also afraid to disobey her uncle's wishes. She was especially afraid of what his reaction would be to what she had done today, it frightened her greatly. She set a hand on the bed and tried to remember the night's with her parent's when she felt so safe, sneaking in during a thunder storm.

It was still a painful open wound that would never fully heal. So lost in thought, she didn't notice the vampire exiting the bathroom, cleaned up and dressed in the clothes she had given him, he stood there in complete silence and waited. She glanced over at him in surprise, but simply tilted her head to the side at his appearance.

"You look very nice." She informed, hoping maybe it would cheer him up a little, but it did nothing to lift this man's mood. She couldn't exactly see his eyes through the hair that fell into them. "Would you like if I cleaned you up a bit more? I can trim your hair for you… if you want that is. It is awfully messy."

Yuki frowned when he didn't respond, move, say anything or do anything. She sat there in silence and waited for any sort of response, but still nothing. Slowly, she stood and urged him to sit down, then she left the room and shortly returned with scissors.

"If you won't take care of yourself, I'll take care of you." She told him stubbornly, before sitting next to him and setting a hand on his shoulder gently. "Okay?"

Another sigh escaped her as she was met with the expected silence. She moved over behind him and slowly started to cut, if he wasn't opposed to getting a haircut she wouldn't stop, if he were to be upset over it he would just have to speak up or give her some sort of reaction. While she hoped for a reaction, she continued, but there was still absolutely nothing.

"There. All finished…" She said softly, turning him to face her and offering him a smile. "Now you actually look like a person."

His eyes changed for a moment, faulted maybe, but it was covered all too quickly and she was unable to distinguish what it could have been. Maybe there was some sort of trauma he suffered?

"Did… something happen to you to put you asleep like that?" She asked him, but then stopped. "I… well… I don't really know why I'm asking you silly questions. I'm sorry. I get carried away sometimes. I promise to take care of you, but as a warning… my uncle is going to be really mad when he finds out I woke you. So just be careful." Smiling she stood and pulled him up; she wasn't going to think about that right now. "Come on… I'm sure you want to get a good look at something other than dark."

She took him with her downstairs and led him over to the window, maybe he would get a bit annoyed with her bother him like this, but this was the last place she would force him to come to. She wanted him to be able to see outside. He stared at his own reflection in the window for a moment and ran a hand along his chin, before his eyes ventured farther and looked around outside.

When he glanced at her once more, she smiled. "Want to go outside?"

She didn't wait that time for a response and simply took him outside. The storm had ceased for a while it seemed. On that single thing… she had been very lucky today.

Days passed with the vampire and Yuki got to know him, she only wished he would speak to her or at least give her some indication he understood what she was saying to him. The only thing that had changed was while he didn't go far; he did seem to wander on his own a bit.

She decided on another venture outside, since the fresh air seemed to do him good. The snow was falling lightly, but it didn't prove to be a problem. He glanced over at her in his silence and blinked slowly, seeming to have something on his mind, but he wouldn't say it. Maybe he couldn't say it. She didn't know the answer.

She took notice of it and instead of pressing for an answer took his hand in hers and squeezed reassuringly with a smile. She understood a little bit about him. For one, he seemed very lonely and insecure, but she intended to somehow help him.

"Yuki…" A voice came from behind them and her eyes widened. Her uncle… "who is this… pureblood?"

Swallowing harshly she prepared to answer, turning she saw the threatening look on his face and knew that this would be very bad. The vampire however put on a passive face and stepped forward.

"My name..." He began. "is Kaname… I just arrived here. I have received a most warm welcome." The man stated very calmly, although a bit raspy it was kept smooth and easy. Yuki was in shock to hear his voice for the first time, but even more so… he had just lied to protect her.

XxXxX

TBC...

Hopefully this end threw you for a real shocker. So... please do know what you think of this first half and if you want me to write a second half. I am still unsure of it as of yet, but if there is enough demand for a second I will continue. For now, God Bless and have a wonderful day/night.


	2. The Darkness Returns

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or it's characters and I make no profit off these writings. I do however own the placement of words and how they are arranged.

A/N Okay... So... I have stayed up until three in the morning to bring this chapter to you all. I know it's short, but I haven't had much free time on my hands lately and I wanted you to know I haven't abandon this. There isn't much plot development in this part, but don't worry there will be soon. This chapter is just development on their relationship. Not really romantic at this point. Anyway. I hope you enjoy it. ^^

XxXxX

Yuki was in shock to hear his voice for the first time, but even more so… he had just lied to protect her.

Her uncle raised an eyebrow at him. "Kaname…?" His tone had taken on an odd tone she had never heard before. "And… what do I owe this… pleasure."

From the way he spoke through gritted fangs, Yuki knew it wasn't a pleasure for him at all. He was very angry.

"What…? Well… I've heard of the society that has been set up and I am worn of living in seclusion. I thought I would find the nearest vampires and speak with them. You were the closest." Kaname offered a kind smile, but it was see through. It was fake.

There was a gust of wind and she suddenly smelled blood, Rido had cut the vampire across the face and licked it from his fingers.

"Your blood runs thick…" Rido glanced up suddenly. "Who exactly are you? I know all purebloods, so do not lie to me."

"I can guarantee there are none that know me." Kaname simply replied. "If you do not believe me, then you do not believe me and there is nothing I can do to change that, however you should know the rules of killing a pureblood."

Rido froze and he took note of that reaction, instead he chose to remain silent on the subject and not anger the man further. "Tch. And how long will your grace be staying with us?"

"Well… I am entirely unsure if I am welcome here. I was treated so hostilely… I am sure I will be able to find a place once I speak with your… council is it… Mr. Kuran?"

At that Rido once again made a face. "Oh, no. By all means please to stay with us. There's plenty of room."

"I would not wish to impose upon you."

"Oh… you won't." Rido answered darkly. He easily erased any sort of emotion. "Now… if you will… excuse me… I have business to attend to."

Yuki had stayed silent the entire time the exchange went on, it may have only seemed like words, but it was in truth a battle of wills; of matching wits. When Rido had gone then and only then did Kaname raise a hand to wipe the blood away from his face.

"Why do you want to stay here? He gave you a chance to leave." She said quietly, before stepping back to lean against an old tree, that if she wanted she could just climb right up and jump through the window and hide in her room.

He was silent, before stepping forward and setting a hand on either side of her. "You do not understand?"

She shook her head.

"Well, Yuki…" He breathed softly. "That is because… you were the one to awaken me… and you are my master. I cannot be separated from you, but if you told me to go away… I could do that."

"Bu-but I never asked to be." She stuttered quickly, trying to look away from him being so close.

"No. If me planning on harming you is what you worry about, you needn't be concerned. It is beyond my power as you should know."

"I'm not worried about something like that." She replied easily. "Even if you could… I don't think you would hurt me anyway. You're too gentle."

"Gentle? No. No, you've misjudged me entirely. I… in my life I have done very terrible things." He informed with a deep sigh.

"What did you do?" She asked and he was silent and it reminded her of before. "Never mind. You don't have to tell me."

She caught the surprise on his face. He must have assumed that she would pressure him to give her answers, but she knew how painful a past could be and regardless of whatever horrible thing he had done he just didn't seem like a bad vampire. A scarred one, but not a bad one. He sighed softly and leaned in close to her, breathing in deeply.

"Do you want blood?" She questioned him, knowing he did. He was newly awakened and even if he had had a control on the hunger before he was put to sleep, he had lost the ability and most likely all of the powers he had before. "Not here though… my uncle can't know… he would be angry."

"And you think… he does not already?"

"I don't know…" She set her hands on his chest to push him back, before taking his hand and pulling him along with her. Once she was sure they were far enough away she stopped, only able to admire the snow glittering in the moonlight, before she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"No more." She heard him say as he pressed her back into a nearby tree and reached up to pull the collar of her coat back. He seemed wild and unrestrained with his bloodlust, it seemed odd to see a pureblood in such a state, but she understood that he couldn't help it.

He somehow managed to pause for a moment and look at her. Looking at her seemed to have frozen him, even if he was starving in a way only a vampire could starve. She reached up and set her hands on his shoulders.

"It's alright…" She assured him and he reached up to tangle his fingers in her hair and tilted her head back, before leaning down to slowly trail his tongue across the place he would bite, before sinking his fangs into her throat. She understood his hunger completely. They were the same.

Even still… he didn't hurt her. Even though he was still weak he was a gentle vampire. She had never met a vampire like him before. At first she had looked at it as her duty to take watch over him, but now she really did enjoy taking care of him. He seemed very sad and she wanted him to be happy, he was unlike ever other vampire she knew. He wasn't a bloodthirsty beast.

She felt his hand come up to her shoulder as he pulled away slightly. She realized he must have sensed her thoughts and cursed herself for not silencing them.

"I thank you for taking care of me, Yuki… however; I must apologize for taking advantage of you in such a way." He stated.

"You're not… if anything I've taken advantage of you. Waking you up like that… and staying around you since I was lonely. It was selfish. I never even asked what you wanted."

"Hmm?" He tilted his head to the side as she spoke and she glanced at him oddly. "Perhaps it is as you said. That you are selfish and lonely, but I too… am a selfish and cruel vampire. Perhaps I wish to use our connection as an excuse to stay by your side… since I am completely alone as well."

"Wh-what are you even saying?" She asked, looking down to hide the blush she knew would be tinting her cheeks at his words and attempting to push him away at the same time. His lips twitched up into a slight smile.

"Yuki… if it is alright… I would like very much to stay by your side. That is… my only wish." He replied and she was silent, even giving up on trying to push him away. It took a moment, but she looked up to his face to try and see what might be going through his mind. "Is that alright?"

XxXxX

TBC...

What will Yuki's reaction be?! Stay turned for the next chapter.


	3. Shadows Within The Black

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or it's characters and I make no profit off these writings. I do however own the placement of words and how they are arranged.

A/N In this chapter things are really going to become interesting. A new secrete is revealed!

XxXxX

"Yuki… if it is alright… I would like very much to stay by your side. That is… my only wish." He replied and she was silent, even giving up on trying to push him away. It took a moment, but she looked up to his face to try and see what might be going through his mind. "Is that alright?"

The silence continued and a small icy breeze blew and chilled him to the bone, but he still remained waiting for an answer. Finally she looked up at him seriously.

"Ahh. I see. You need blood, isn't it?" He was completely calm and she wondered how he could be. "I do not mind at all. You have all the power over me. Do what you need."

"I don't need it."

"Who are you trying to convince?" He leaned down closer to her and pulled her closer to him. "I think it is best if you drink willingly."

"I don't need it." She repeated and his eyes changed for a moment, an unknown emotion flicking through them and she wondered if she should be worried. He gripped her chin and tilted her head up and before she could ask him what he was doing and pressed his lips to hers abruptly and snuck his tongue past her lips, purposely cutting himself on her fangs.

The second she tasted his blood she knew she was addicted to the sweet, thickness of it. She was sure there was nobody else that could possibly have blood that taste quite like this. His attempts had been successful; she couldn't stop the bloodlust now. She pulled back, only to readjusted herself so she could bite into his throat and he tilted his head to the side to give her plenty of space.

After she had stated the hunger enough to think rationally she pulled back quickly and pushed at him to get him back. Now that she realized what he did she felt extremely embarrassed. She pressed a hand over her mouth still feelings his on her, still able to taste him.

"Why did you go and do something like that?" She asked, brushing past him and heading back towards the manor. He followed after her, staying only a few steps behind.

"You cannot possibly hope to continue to carry on feeding an ancestor without receiving blood to replenish what was taken can you?"

She stopped and turned to face him, still frowning. He was right. Of course he was, but that didn't mean she had to like it. She pouted and he stopped to tilt his head to the side at this minor standoff between the two of them. She continued to stare him down in attempt to get him to back off, but he only stared right back and then suddenly… he smirked at her! He actually had the audacity to actually smirk!

"You never answered me… Yuki." He said quietly and she blinked in surprise.

"I couldn't because you did what you did back there… it's your own fault." She replied, knowing just how childish it sounded, but it was true! At least from her point of view. From his point of view he couldn't ignore how adorable she was when she pouted, it was an odd thought for him, but… he knew her from a past premonition. He hadn't been thinking it before hand, but at this point, something told him it was his destiny to meet her.

He stepped closer and she stepped back. "My fault? I would not have had to do that, if you would have just done as I requested. I do not wish for any harm to befall you due to my thirst."

She pressed her lips together in a thin line. He was so difficult to argue with. "I… I'm still mad!" She retorted in retaliation. She didn't expect him to kneel before her and place a hand over his heart.

"Then I beg of your forgiveness."

She sighed deeply and let her shoulders slump. He was pathetic in his attempts to earn her forgiveness, but… if it was sincere or an attempt at humoring her she didn't know. In that way… he was very crafty.

In the dark distance a presence hid itself. "So… Yuki has earned the affections of this pureblood perhaps this works to my advantage." Rido smirked slightly.

XxXxX

Later, after everything that night Yuki laid in bed, heavy curtains pulled back to keep the painful sun out of the room. She sighed deeply. She had forgiven him. Of course she had to forgive him, how could she not? She knew she probably shouldn't have given in so easily, but she just couldn't help it.

She glanced over at his sleeping form. He had fallen asleep in her room and while she knew waking him was most likely the best option, she had allowed him to sleep. She also knew that she shouldn't think of him the way she was thinking of him. She liked him far more then she should. On those thoughts she started to drift, unable to stay awake any longer.

As soon as she was fully asleep, Kaname peeked an eye open and got up, skillfully crawling over her and sneaking out of the room. He may be a bit rusty at moving for having been asleep for a few thousand years, but he certainly still had all those skills locked away.

Yuki was none the wiser about him sneaking off. She was completely out of it, but after having such a long past few days with him it was tiring. He had been taking her blood without her receiving any in return and she was weak from it. That had been why he had done what he did.

That next night around the time the sun was finally setting Yuki woke up, only to yelp in surprise when she noticed Kaname already awake and petting Enoch in the chair across from the bed in the corner. She blinked several times and stared at him, before sitting up. His eyes followed her movement and made her slightly nervous being under his gaze. Normally upon waking she was happy and enthusiastic, but today she wasn't.

"What is the matter, Yuki?" He asked softly, gently stroking the purring black cat that curled in his lap happily.

"Nothing." She said softly. He simply gave her a disappointed look that she wouldn't tell him what was wrong. "I'm going to get dressed."

He slowly got up at her words and walked to the window, pulling the curtain back just enough to look outside and distract himself while she dressed. He still held the cat in his arms and Enoch rubbed his head on his shoulder, before slowly crawling up onto his shoulder and curling around his neck in an odd way.

He scowled only slightly since he had to tilt his head down slightly so the cat wouldn't fall, but he would deal with it.

"Enoch, the biblical city or the person?" He asked, staring out into the night. The moon was full and made the snow sparkle from the reflection of its light. He heard her pause and his eyes rose slightly and he caught her reflection in the window, he smirked slightly at that, but averted his eyes to give her privacy.

"That's it… you are going to tell me how old you are." She said immediately as she finished dressing in a hurry now. To her surprise he actually started laughing.

"I don't know that Yuki. I can only guess it's been around five thousand years."

"Five th-" She cut herself off. No, it was best not to even question him.

"I was one of the first vampires. I honestly do not remember hardly anything of my past. There are small bits and pieces of it." He turned around when she reached up and took her beloved pet from his shoulders to cradle him like a baby in her arms. Kaname turned around to watch her; something was off about her attitude. "Do you want to know a secrete Yuki?"

"What do you mean?"

"You truly wish to know?" He asked and she nodded. "I will tell you then, that giants were not the only things created when the angels fell. Such a strange way to be brought into this world… as something that is not human… having to drink blood in order to survive… being shunned by humans because they fear what they do not understand."

"You mean that…" Truth be told she didn't know how to reply to him. It was a bit hard to believe and she briefly wondered if he was only kidding, but he seemed serious enough. "What do you remember?"

"As I said. Not much. Living so long does that to you. Now…" He began seriously. "Please tell me what is the matter and why you are about to strangle that poor cat."

She frowned at him and cuddled Enoch closer, Kaname's attempt at a joke just then annoyed her and she almost wanted to hit him. "It doesn't matter."

"What can I do to make you tell me what is bothering you so much?"

She sighed. "You're not giving up are you?"

"No. Not at all." He replied and she sighed again, moving to sit on the bed and letting Enoch go, but he simply stretched, flicked his tail and then laid at the edge of the bed.

"Today is the anniversary of the day that my parents died." She answered him at last and he moved to sit besides her.

"Ahh. I see." He reached up to stroke his fingers along her cheek gently in attempt to comfort her from her saddening thoughts. "May I ask what happened?"

"I never found out. Uncle said it was because of something bad they did and they were put on a hunter's list, but… I don't understand it…" She tried not to start crying, but she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes at that moment. "they were always so kind… I just don't believe they would do something so bad… as killing humans."

"Hmmm." He pulled her into his arms to hold her close and do his best to comfort her, even though he knew that most likely it wouldn't help as much as he wished it would.

"I don't understand. Why? Why would they?" She asked, reaching up to grip the edge of his shirt as she buried her face in-between his shoulder and neck.

"I do not know, Yuki." He answered her softly. Her uncle Rido had told her such a thing? He wondered about it himself. If Yuki said her parents wouldn't do something like that he wanted to believe her, but then again she also didn't believe he was bad when he had done truly terrible things in his life. "You hear my blood don't you? You want it, Yuki? Drink. It will make you feel better…"

She was silent for a moment, before reaching up and pulling his collar back. She was too tired to fight and argue with him. Besides that, he would force her to drink somehow if she didn't do it and she really didn't want him doing that again.

He closed his eyes for a moment when he felt her bite. He simply held her and ran his fingers through her hair very slowly, calming her and once he thought she had plenty, he put her to sleep with his powers and settled her into bed, before standing and heading out of the room.

It was time to dig around a little. He walked slowly down the hallway, searching for Rido's presence, which he found nowhere. He didn't like that crafty and devious little man. In fact he strongly disliked him. He reeked of deception and lies.

Kaname stopped at an office door and pushed it open, slowly entering into the room. He looked around and began digging through the bookshelf, the drawers, the files cabinets and finally Rido's personal desk and then he raised an eyebrow, before picking an odd painting off the wall. Low and behold there was a safe.

"Oh, so very Cliché." He commented to himself, before thinking a moment. He decided he didn't care and simply broke the lock and opened up the safe. He dug through several things and picked up a paper detailing a contact with some man named Ichijo.

_Dear, Mr. Kuran_

_In light of recent matters of the recently deceased Haruka and Juri Kuran I am informing you that you have full reign over the council and all who hold high positions. You are also the legal guardian of your niece Yuki. I am surprised at your extreme actions, but you have what you seek and I hope that you will allow the council more room to move freely than Haruka and Juri. On the matter of Yuki… I trust you will wait until it is proper, but do remember to keep your blood line pure no matter the costs._

_Asato Ichijo_

After rereading the letter several times, Kaname frowned deeply, fangs bared just slightly. So Rido was in command of the council and he planned to use Yuki to keep their pureblood line going. He narrowed his eyes at that thought. The thought of anyone other than him touching her made him very distressed and irritated. He had grown attached to her and like it or not he couldn't leave or break that attachment now.

"What are YOU doing in here?" A voice asked from behind him and he turned to find Rido standing there, removing his snow covered coat. Kaname's lips twitched slightly and Rido took notice. He already knew Kaname had gotten into things, but he knew nothing still. "I will have to make sure Yuki keeps you on a shorter leash."

"Does Yuki know that you plan on using her to breed in hopes of keeping your blood lines?" He asked and Rido scowled.

"No. Not yet, but when the time comes I am sure she will understand. Kuran blood is the thickest after all." Rido's lips twisted up into a fierce and dark grin, his next words were purposely aimed to anger Kaname. "I will certainly enjoy it."

His lips lifted over his fangs and he growled lowly, before forcing the anger down and turning Rido to ashes right then and there. "And when she finds out about this letter?"

The letter in Kaname's hand burst into flames and Kaname simply looked at it, while Rido smirked in triumph that the evidence was burning. Kaname didn't seem concerned and allowed the flames to lick at his fingertips.

"You've no proof now, Kuran. And besides… that letter doesn't say that I have done a single thing wrong, so I do not see why it matters. You know it will only hurt her if you tell her about it now don't you?"

"She deserves to know the truth either way."

"But I know… you cannot stand to see my pretty little niece in pain. I will make sure you are put on a leash _Kaname_. Yuki must obey me, just as you must obey her. She is the one that awoke you from your rest after all." Rido spat, grinning in victory.

"Hmm." Kaname narrowed his eyes.

"Did you think I didn't know what she had done?" He asked then, but Kaname simply shook his head.

"No. I knew that you were aware, however… you cannot keep the truth hidden forever."

"What truth? I have done nothing wrong." Rido answered, holding his hands out to either side of him and smirked again. "I am sure Yuki will be happy to do whatever she can to help her beloved uncle."

Kaname said nothing, but slowly walked out of the office, his investigation there was finished, as he passed Rido, he stopped. "Before I am through… there will be one less pureblood in the world." He assured and Rido snarled.

XxXxX

TBC...

What is Rido's secret and how will his plan be stopped? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.


	4. What's Between The Black and White?

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or it's characters and I make no profit off these writings. I do however own the placement of words and how they are arranged.

A/N Arg. I've been so busy and haven't had time to write lately, but I stayed up until 3:00 am to get this done. I hope you enjoy this as much as the previous chapters.

XxXxX

"Before I am through… there will be one less pureblood in the world." He assured and Rido snarled.

"Is that a threat?!" He asked in a loud voice, but Kaname continued on. "Don't you _dare_ walk away from me!"

Glass shattered somewhere and Kaname winced only slightly when he felt white hot pain in his back and he stopped walking. "You killed them didn't you?"

Rido narrowed his eyes and said nothing on that question. "I grow tired of your insolence. You should respect the king of purebloods." He was satisfied enough to ease his temper a bit with having injured Kaname.

Blood drops splattered to the floor and Kaname simply smirked. He brought a hand up and waved it off casually and started walking again. Once he was far enough down the hallway he stopped and reached up for a piece of glass to pull it from his skin and dropped it to the ground, shattering it into more pieces and staining the floor with his blood.

"Kaname?" He turned around at the voice to find Yuki standing there. She looked upset and he wondered why she would be. "I smelled the blood…"

He was silent as he observed her reaction to his presence, before he looked away to pull another piece of glass from his back. She made a small sound, and he glanced up at her once more. She stepped forward and took his hand.

"Come on… let me take care of you." She said softly and he only looked at her, not speaking. He was in one of his brooding moods.

Once they were in her room, she closed the door behind them and pushed him gently back. It was easy since he allowed her to do whatever she wanted with him. She settled him down onto the bed and carefully removed his shirt and sat behind him so she could see.

"Rido did this didn't he? What were you doing to make him so angry?" Yuki asked, pulling a small part of glass. She somewhat expected him to answer, but he didn't. He thought that his emotions had been hidden behind a mask, but his eyes betrayed him and held a deep sadness. "Why do you look so sad Kaname?"

Once she finished pulling the glass shards from his back she got rid of them, before sitting back behind him again once she realized he wasn't going to speak at all. She trailed her fingers slowly along his back and he glanced at her from over his shoulder oddly. She reached up and set a hand against his face, pushing him to face forward.

He blinked once very slowly in confusion, but stared at the wall in front of him. Her hand slowly trailed down his face to his shoulder and all the way down his back, before she leaned forward and ran her tongue slowly up his back, licking all the blood away. He stiffened at that, unsure of what to do or how to respond.

He glanced off to the side for a moment, before looking right back at the wall again. She finished cleaning his back of the blood and he furrowed his brow only slightly. It was odd to have someone to take care of him.

"Kaname… I…"

"Take whatever you want." He informed and it was only a brief few minutes, before he felt her sink her fangs into his shoulder. He enjoyed the feeling of her so close to him, he needed it. The closeness, the comfort and the warmth. He was truly selfish to want this from her. She suddenly pulled herself away from him.

"Why would you think that way?" She asked and he realized that he had been too indulgent in her warmth that he hadn't been hiding his thoughts from her while she drank from him. "If you're so selfish… then so am I…"

He wanted to speak, to open his mouth and say something, but nothing came out. He didn't know what to say to her. What could he say? When she saw he wasn't able to say anything she almost smiled, but didn't want him to think she was laughing at him. So instead she laid her head down on his shoulder and hugged him.

"Mmmm." He closed his eyes for a moment. "Yuki… why do you give everything so freely without expecting anything in return?"

"That would be cruel. Doing something kind just because you want something in return, what kind of person would I be?" She was silent then for a moment and he could practically feel her thinking. "Why do you ask something like that…?"

He said nothing and glanced down at the floor, before looking up at the window. "Yuki… would you believe me… if I told you something bad about your uncle?"

There was a short silence.

"What do you mean?"

"I believe that he was the one to kill them." He said finally and she pulled back away from him and he immediately missed the warmth.

"Why would you say something like that?" She asked suddenly, something bordering on panic in her voice. "My uncle wouldn't do that. He wouldn't! Why would you say it?!"

"Yuki… please… calm down…" He asked, but it was useless and she quickly got up.

"I'll ask him, you'll see. He didn't do anything like that." She got up and headed out of the room and he quickly followed her.

"Yuki… I concede… please… do not do that." He was worried about what Rido might do if she confronted him, he couldn't let her be hurt. He knew he shouldn't have brought this up.

"No. You have to know he wouldn't do that." Yuki told him, continuing until she felt his hand on her shoulder as he stopped her.

"Please… if Yuki says it's true, then I believe it." Kaname begged, eyes holding something somewhere along the lines of fear and she looked at him confused. He knew that she was doing this to prove it to herself, not him.

"I have to know, Kaname… I have to know…" She whispered as he slowly pulled her into his arms and held her for a few lingering moments. He felt uneasy, like the past might repeat itself and he would be left completely alone again.

"Please… do not be harmed… I beg of you, Yuki. Please, remain ignorant for a while longer until we can find out on our own. Do not go to that man."

She slowly pulled away from him and continued to Rido's office and he sighed, but followed her quickly until they arrived. Yuki didn't even knock, she simply opened the door and barged in on him and Rido didn't look too pleased.

"What are you doing here so late Yuki?" Her uncle asked lowly.

"I need to know the truth uncle… did you… have something to do with my parents death?" She asked quietly and Rido scowled.

"What is this vampire telling you?" Rido asked her and she frowned.

"This has nothing to do with him."

"And a liar too? What a terrible influence he is on you."

"Don't turn this around. You were there that night! I remember!"

"Alright then. Tell me exactly what you remember." He said broadly as he said down on his desk slowly.

"You were there that night before anyone else was." She replied, she wanted to know, but also… there was a part that didn't want to know.

"I found them of course. Who else did you expect to visit his beloved family?"

"You're turning it all around! Just answer me honestly! Even mother told my father she could never trust you!" Yuki said and suddenly Rido stood and raised his hand to slap her, but Kaname caught it quickly.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Rido shouted.

"I do not believe it is right to hit a young lady, Mr. Kuran…" Kaname said lowly.

"Yuki control your pet!" He ordered, absolutely furious now and Yuki looked down at the ground.

"Kaname… please let go of my uncle…" She requested and he frowned, but did as she asked him and stepped back.

Rido snarled. "I cannot believe this insolence! I took you in! I took care of you after they died and this is how you repay me?!" He looked at Kaname then. "And you… you turned my niece against me! Filling her head with these little delusions."

Rido held his hand out and under Yuki's orders he couldn't do a thing to stop what was coming. Rido clenched his hand into a fist midair and Kaname exhaled sharply, feeling a pain as if he had swallowed razor blades that were cutting his stomach apart. He held a hand over his stomach and dropped to his knees, vomiting up blood. It was far more than just unpleasant.

"Uncle please stop!" Yuki begged, grabbing his arm in attempts to stop him, but it was no use as he grabbed both her wrists in his free hand.

"Oh, no. You need to be punished… and the best way to punish you… is to punish your pet." Rido said lowly as he clinched his fist tighter and increased the pain. "What did she appeal to _Kaname_? Your sense of honor… or was it your greed? Or maybe… it was a more bestial need…"

Kaname growled lowly as those last words struck a chord of irritation in him, but the pain was so great he couldn't stand and at the sound of defiance Rido made it much worse.

"Uncle, please! You'll kill him!" Yuki begged, struggling to get free of his grip.

"This won't kill him… you know that… purebloods can take so much pain before death is finally at hand…" Rido smirked. "I could cause so much more pain before he was even close to death… he would be in so much pain… he'd beg for it, but… since I am such a generous man… I'll stop here." He let them both free of his hold. "Now don't ever question me again, Yuki. I am generous, but it only goes so far."

She quickly kneeled beside Kaname, setting her hands gently on his back. "I'm so sorry." She whispered to him. She helped him off the ground and quickly led him away from the room where her uncle smirked at them in triumph.

As soon as they were back to her room she set him down on the bed and he simply held a hand over his stomach, not showing any other indication he was in pain.

"I'm sorry… you were right… I shouldn't have done that. This is all my fault." She said quietly, now she was crying again and she couldn't stop no matter how hard she tried. It all just spilled over. "I wanted to believe my uncle… he's the only family I have left… I don't want to believe he killed them and that I truly have nobody."

"Yuki…" He said slowly, inhaling sharply at some pain. "I don't… blame you… only… him. I understand… that you… had to know…"

"You got hurt because of me and even though you warned me I didn't listen." She sat next to him very carefully.

"None of it… was your fault." He breathed deeply against a bout of pain. "We'll find out somehow, Yuki… I will help you somehow… I promise…"

She nodded slowly. "Alright. And… I won't let you get hurt again. Just promise… you won't kill my uncle no matter what we find. I want him to have justice from the council if he did do it."

Kaname sighed. It wasn't his way and it would make things harder, but… she requested it from him and he couldn't tell her no. "You have my word."

XxXxX

TBC...

Wow, things have picked up. Ideas are welcomed at this point. Don't forget to stay tuned for the next chapter. Kaname and Yuki now have to search for the truth, what will they find?


	5. Run Away

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or it's characters and I make no profit off these writings.

A/N Ahhh, this took forever. My muses were nowhere to be found when I went to this story for some reason, but... I rewatched the anime again and started reading the manga from the beginning. It helped a bit.

XxXxX

"Kaname…" Yuki said softly and he glanced over at her in silent questioning. "I think we need to leave here… otherwise my uncle…would only hurt you more."

"And you would be fine with that?" He asked, petting the napping cat in his lap.

"It's the only way we'll ever get answers safely… if we stay here…" She couldn't finish her sentence and he simply nodded in response. "My friend would help us. So I think we should visit with him first." She continued and he glanced at her with a furrowed brow. She kept talking, she was nervous it seemed and he guessed she had never quite been away from home on her own.

It didn't matter either way. His company would have to do to keep her secure until something was figured out. They continued to wait in the silence of her room until she was sure that her uncle was gone for his business meeting. Then she proceeded to pack everything she would need. She didn't plan on coming back for a long time, if ever, depending on what was found.

So they set off, of course with Enoch tucked away in her arms (since Kaname had offered, or… more or less forced her to let him carry everything for her) on the way to her friend's lest her uncle hurt her poor dear kitty.

The trip didn't last as long as he would have imagined, especially considering they had to walk the entire way, but the mansion did surprise him a bit. This area… this whole area had been his battle field and he did not remember that being there at all.

Yuki stepped forward and knocked on the door, waiting patiently until finally a young blond man (vampire) opened the door.

"Yuki!" He cried cheerfully, arms coming around her to embrace her quickly.

"Takuma!" She hugged him back with equal enthusiasm. "It's been so long."

"It has been far too long, Yuki-chan…. Ah… who's this…?" Takuma asked, confused with the sight of the strange and dark pureblood.

"This is Kaname… well… see… I'm kind of… running away…"

"Running away? Oh, no! What happened?" From Takuma's response to her telling him she was running away, Kaname guessed that this young noble knew quite a bit about Rido's callous disposition. "Ah, but don't let me keep you out in the cold. Come in, come in."

He opened the door wider in welcome and Kaname stayed close behind Yuki as she stepped inside. It was needless to say that the inside was dressed with all the mundane and frivolous things that nobles tended to collect. It was all rather bright, not at all surprising when considering this noble's chipper stance.

Now, of course he was being a bit cynical in actually looking for flaws and he detested admitting that (after seeing how close and friendly the two were with one another) he could possible entertain the notion of being jealous. A feeling which he was not at all used to and it took him rather strongly in its grip and clung to his heart, utterly unwilling to release him from its long talon like clutches.

A deep disconsolate sigh escaped him. He despised this feeling and wanted nothing more than to will it away, but it was uncontrollable.

"You can stay here for as long as you like, Yuki-chan." The blond noble smiled at her as he opened the door to a spare bedroom. "I'll make sure your friend gets the room right next to yours."

"He can sleep with me." Yuki assured, smiling slightly and Takuma's eyes widened slightly at her words and his imagination was most likely at this time running wild. "I'll explain everything once I get everything settled. I promise, but it's not what you're thinking I'm sure." She teased and entered the room with Kaname close behind.

He carefully set her back on the bed and watched as Enoch shook some stray snow from his fur and quickly crawled beneath the bed the second he was free of Yuki's arms. If Kaname were that cat he'd personally be disheartened after having left her warmth.

"That man is your friend I assume?"

"Yes, that's Takuma. We've known each other since we were young." Yuki said, smiling softly, leaving those talons to slowly creep up and clutch his heart even tighter.

"I would have preferred if it had been a woman." He replied honestly, not looking away and her lips parted as if she wanted to speak, before pressing together in a thin line.

"I don't know how to take that…"

"Take it as you will."

"Uh." She ran out of words and he didn't seem to be in a talking mood (not that he was ever really in a talking mood) so it made this difficult. She looked out the window and gained a slight of courage. "If I took it how I wanted… I'd say you sound kind of jealous."

"Hm." His lips twitched into a smirk, but he said nothing further and it peeved her to a certain degree since the expression he made really could have meant anything.

There was a question that was really afflicting her mind, she so desperately wanted to ask, but since Kaname was bound to her for eternity due to her awakening him she didn't want to inquire about it and forever complicate things between them. There was no way he could possibly think of her that way. He was an ancient vampire; surely there were more trivial things on his mind. Yet he was so very obfuscate anything was possible with him.

She really wasn't sure how this man's mind worked, but she was sure it was very complex and maybe excessively so. No, wait. Scratch that, she was positive it was excessive.

His face changed and he dropped to his knees before leaning forward on his hands and vomiting up more blood.

"Kaname!" She was moving and at his side before she was even aware she was doing it. She set her hands along his back carefully. "You're still damaged?"

"It… is fine… Yuki…"

"You're not fine… do you think you can drink right now?"

"No. Please… your friend is in need of an explanation, as I would also expect one. You needn't be concerned. This is nothing."

"It certainly doesn't look like nothing, Kaname." She slid her hand down his side and settled it over his stomach very carefully, but even still she felt his muscles tense immediately.

"He's expecting an explanation. Go."

"I'll be back soon. So just don't move around too much until then." She got up and left the room to speak with Takuma, while Kaname made his way into the bathroom to prevent ruining the poor noble's carpet anymore.

Takuma offered her a sympathetic smile. "Is he alright?"

"I… I think he'll be okay."

"Would you like some tea?" He asked, as he led her to the sitting area.

"No, thank you." She was a little too jittery for tea at the moment. "I guess I have a lot to explain then, huh?"

Takuma smiled. "Take your time."

"That other pureblood is Kaname… I… sort of accidentally woke him up. He was asleep under the mansion."

"Really? That's quite an amazing tale." He replied and she nodded.

"So… since I woke him up…"

"Naturally you're his master?"

"Right." Yuki answered. "Ever since I've been trying to take care of him. Rido found out…"

"Oh, no…"

"And… during a fight, Kaname… he… thinks that uncle Rido… killed my parents…" She told him, taking a deep breath to calm herself after saying it.

"Oh, Yuki… that's terrible… I'm so sorry. Whatever I can do to help… just tell me. Stay here as long as you like. I'll make sure he doesn't find out." Takuma replied. "I'll gather the gang and we'll see what we can find out. Just like our younger days, right? We'll solve this case."

"Thank you, Takuma…"

"One more question…" He began; his smile a little awkward. "You seem very close with him… is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Well… I've… sort of been giving him my blood."

Takuma gasped loudly and slapped his hands on either side of his face. "Your virgin neck!?"

"Shhhh! Takuma!"

"Tell!" Takuma said excitedly and Yuki sighed, somewhat exasperated with him.

"Okay, but you can't tell anyone." She warned and he nodded enthusiastically. "I don't really remember the first time, since it was when I woke him and he needed a lot, but… he must have given me his blood in return. The second time though he was more careful, it really didn't hurt all that much."

"You've had his in return? You're practically a couple." Now Takuma was on the edge of his seat and just dying for some popcorn while listening to this tale.

"He did… kind of kiss me… but only to make me drink his blood!"

"And does he pass your woman's standards as being gorgeous?"

"Definitely."

"Oh, do you like him, Yuki-chan?"

"After spending a lot of time with him… he's so sweet and gentle… and really thoughtful. He's never let me down either… so… yeah. I do."

Takuma grabbed her hands in his and held them, smiling. "This is great! You have to tell him, I'm sure he likes you too."

"No, there's no way he likes me like that and if I said something it'd make our relationship really awkward and I'd rather just be friends then mess it up." She stood. "Anyway, I better get up and check on him."

Now… she was sure Kaname was fine. She was only saying that to escaping further teasing and questions from Takuma. She quickly retreated down the hall, hearing Takuma cackling deviously still in the living room. He was never going to let this go until he had more details.

When she opened the door she noticed Kaname step out of the bathroom, he had just finished taking a shower it seemed as he had a towel around his shoulders and fresh clothes on, though he neglected to button his shirt up all the way, which displeased her since she didn't want him getting cold right now when he wasn't feeling well.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, but she didn't notice that. What she did notice was the small drop of water that dripped from his hair and rolled down his throat, where she was tempted to step over and lick it away, then lower down his chest.

His lips twitched up in humor. It was hard to notice her obvious scrutiny of him. "Yuki…" He drawled to catch her attention and her face redden as she realized he knew.

"Sorry. I just…"

"You want blood right?"

"I can't right now… not while you're still unwell."

Ignoring her words, Kaname picked her up and set her down on the bed, leaning over her. She tensed up under him, reaching up to set her hands on his chest to halt him, but suddenly faltered since she was afraid to touch his bare skin so brazenly.

"I have told you before… not to be concerned. I assure you in my long life… I have suffered much worse than this." He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I know what you're thinking… you're wondering the reason why… I treat you like I do, because… I often had premonitions…"

She gripped the edge of his shirt, unable to suppress a shudder at his warm rasping words. "Of what…?"

There was a silence for a few moments. "You."

"Me?"

"I knew I would meet you… I think… you were what I was waiting for." He informed softly.

She really wasn't sure what to say to him. What did this mean? In what way had this man been waiting for her and what were his real feelings for her? She very lightly set her hands on his chest, feeling the warm skin beneath her fingertips and his heartbeat which circulated his life blood.

"Kaname… I… really-" The door was pushed open suddenly.

"Yuki! What's the meaning of this! Who is this man?!"

"Aido!" Yuki gasped, sitting up and forcing Kaname to put a little distance between them. This blond pompous noble stood unhappily with an icy glare at Kaname.

"Takuma called, so we rushed right over to help." Aido replied, still seething. "And if you did a single thing to lady Yuki I'll have your head. Pureblood or not."

"Erm… uh… we?" Yuki asked.

"That's right. Everyone is here. Kain, Ruka, Shiki, Rima and Yori. We're here to help Yuki, we'll do whatever it takes." The young noble promised.

XxXxX

TBC...


	6. A New Lead

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or it's characters and I make no profit off these writings.

A/N An interesting thing happened to me. I was at my laptop as per usual... and a fly landed on me... and hanging onto that fly was… you'll never guess… a spider. I know it defies logic. That is what I said too. It was as if the spider was riding the fly like Clash of The Titans at me. To the best of my knowledge I can guess that it flew into a web and got the spider stuck on it and then the fly landed on me. Needless to say I was not pleased...

Anyways... once again... I have stayed up til 2:00 am to finish this for my lovely readers since they asked so nicely. I am having trouble thinking up ideas for this one though for some reason. Now... ignore me and read on if you weren't already doing that. :)

XxXxX

"That's right. Everyone is here. Kain, Ruka, Shiki, Rima and Yori. We're here to help Yuki, we'll do whatever it takes." The young noble promised.

Aido was pushed out of the way and another young man stopped through, irritated with the pesky noble from the scowl on his face.

"Zero?" She asked in surprised and Kaname glanced at her, then the young man.

"Yeah, this idiot forgot to mention I came too." Zero replied, it was clear he had a distaste for him, and… probably all the nobles actually. He narrowed his eyes at Kaname then. "Who the hell is this guy?"

Yuki sighed deeply. Looked like she had to explain it all once again. "Well… his name is Kaname… and… he's the pureblood… I accidentally woke up. He was asleep under the mansion."

"How the hell do you accidentally wake a vampire up?" He asked now, crossing his arms over his chest, while Aido was rubbing his arm and glaring at him.

"Well… Enoch ran down-… Ohhhh… I don't know how to explain!" Yuki said, pouting. Kaname tensed up slightly and reached forward, pulling her back into his chest with his arms firmly around her. He rested his chin on her shoulder and watched the shocked expressions on their faces at his territorial display. Good, he wanted them to know… Yuki was his and he wouldn't let her go. "Kaname…" She said, eyes wide as she noticed everyone staring, she struggled out of his tight grip. It was too embarrassing.

She managed to escape, much to his dismay and waved to the door, urging her friends out where they could speak without Kaname clinging onto her. She couldn't believe he had done that. It was not something she ever expected him to do and she was really second guessing if he liked her or not, because otherwise it made no sense for him to act that way. Surly it was just her imagination, maybe he was just hungry.

Yes, in fact she was sure that was what it had to be. Kaname was just hungry and he couldn't wait for blood. He had had that issue before after all.

"Alright, Yuki. Let's hit the books." Zero said, discreetly, or not so discreetly as Aido could tell… Zero had always had a bit of a crush on Yuki, even if the boy hated vampires.

"Right." She nodded and followed them to the library. Kaname left the room and actually followed them this time, though, he remained lurking in the shadows and hiding from everyone. Of course they knew he was there, but they all preferred to keep space away from this strange pureblood and he preferred to keep space from them. Yuki's only hope was that they would all just get along and not fight at all.

"I'm going to search through the records of that year." Takuma said. "My grandfather has records of all pureblood deaths in his files." At that he turned and walked out, towards his grandfather's office and the rest of the group searched for anything they could get their hands on in the extensive banks of knowledge kept by the Ichijo family since they were a part of the council since the beginning.

Yuki quickly grabbed a pile of books to help and flipped one open. It was huge, so she knew it would take a long time to go through it. At least there was an index and she could search for the K's and have a better chance of finding it instead of blindingly reading from cover to cover.

Sometime later during the search Zero stepped up behind her and set his book over hers while his chest pressed into her back. He pointed to a spot on the page and she read it quickly.

"I found this, maybe it means something." Zero said slowly.

" 'Kuran Haruka and Juri did not report in for three days and on the forth they were found by Kuran Rido, only their younger daughter survived.' What could have happened in those three days?" She wondered in confusion. "If purebloods were missing for that long then they'd send someone over right away… what took so long?"

"I don't know, it's weird." Zero replied, still leaning against her back and she suddenly set a hand over her neck and winced. "What's the matter, Yuki?"

"Ah… nothing…" She muttered, worrying the ache she suddenly felt. She realized with a sudden start it was the place Kaname usually bit, he tended to favor the right side and when she looked up she met his eyes from across the room where he was lurking in the shadows and keeping his distance from the others. The gaze lock didn't last long before he turned away and moved to an even darker place in the room. This uneasy burning feeling in her chest she couldn't push down… it wasn't her feeling it, she realized she was feeling Kaname's feelings. He was jealous.

XxXxX

"Yes, Rido-sama. The girl is here." Ichijo informed calmly, turning in his chair and glancing at the door when he thought he heard something. He narrowed his eyes. "Yes. I understand. I will make sure she does not get that far. She will be returned safely to you. Her pet? Yes, he's here too… you would like me to… yes. I understand. I'll deal with the dog."

Takuma stood frozen near the door to his grandfather's office; he was shocked and horrified that his grandfather had told Rido about Yuki being here. She wasn't going to be safe here anymore and he had to get her somewhere else. He was about to run back to her when he suddenly felt his grandfather's hand on his shoulder.

"Grandfather!"

"I don't think you'll be going anywhere Takuma."

XxXxX

Yuki sighed and continued to hold her throat, it didn't go unnoticed by the others in the room, but they knew better than to ask and continued to search through the records for anything that could give any leads. She sent a glare Kaname's way, whatever he was doing over there he needed to stop, needed to stop feeling jealous, because she was feeling it as well even if she had nobody to even be jealous at. Which in and of itself was _EXTREAMLY_ annoying to be jealous at thin air.

The aristocrats were hard at work trying to figure this out, having Aido on the team was a big relief, because Aido was probably the keenest out of all the nobles in the group. All they had to do was get him on the trail and he would pick up the pieces and sniff out the truth like a bloodhound.

"Ah-ha!" Aido shouted. "I knew it I just needed the proof."

"What did you find?" Yuki asked, quickly running to where he was and skidding on the floor a bit.

"The last person to see them… was a… Kurosu Kaien." Aido informed.

"No way…" Zero scoffed.

"The famous vampire hunter?" Kain asked, looking up from the book he had been reading through previously.

"Yes…" Aido said slowly. "Yuki-sama… it would be too dangerous."

"I have to go." Yuki said firmly. "You stay here and see if you can find anything else out, Zero and I can go meet with Kurosu."

"Alright, we'll go." Zero said walking to the door and grabbing his coat, while Yuki followed and needless to say Kaname abruptly went along with them, but he stayed a distance away.

XxXxX

It was dark and cold and disgustingly dirty down in the basement where Takuma struggled against the strong iron bars of the cell his grandfather has put him into. He pushed harder with a grunt and tried to bend then with his strength, but nothing was working at all.

"Come on…" He tried again and closed his eyes. "No… I have to warn them…" He turned to the window this time and tried to get out that way, but the results were the same. He quickly went back and forth, trying one and then the other. There had to be some way to get out of this.

The door slowly creaked open and Takuma froze in fear his grandfather was coming back to tell him Rido was there to get Yuki, but… a small shadow flicked and a loud low meow was heard echoing throughout the basement cells.

"Enoch! Here kitty, kitty! Come help me with this door. Just get the lock for me… I have tuna! The very best kind. It's your favorite." Takuma said, smiling brightly, but Enoch stared at him and flicked his tail briefly. Takuma sweat dropped. "Ah… this is going to be harder than I thought…"

XxXxX

The walk down the city streets was something Yuki wasn't really used to since most of the time Rido forbid her from going outside. She looked around curiously and it was a bit exciting to be in the city, despite the information they were seeking. The sun was going down and there weren't many people out at this time, it was probably past curfew and that meant they had to hurry a bit.

Zero stopped and held his hand up, before turning to her and setting a hand on her shoulder, which… made that feeling stir up, but there was a hint of something else underneath that jealous feeling, she couldn't quite tell what it was because the jealousy overlapped it so heavily.

"Yuki, stay here. Kurosu's house is across the street there, let me talk to him first and once I'm sure he won't hurt you I'll come get you."

"But-"

"No buts. I won't risk your life like that. Pureblood or not he's a famous hunter."

"Fine." She sighed and Zero turned to walk away, but stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Hey, broody guy over there, watch over her. She really, _really_ likes to get into trouble and make a nuisance of herself."

"Hey!" Yuki yelled in annoyance that he dared to say something, but Zero simply waved it off and jogged across the street. She glanced over at Kaname, he was still keeping his distance from her and it made her frown. What was he even doing over there? "Knock it off." He didn't reply and she was about to say something when she noticed a police car turning the corner.

She quickly grabbed his arm and jerked him into the alleyway to hide behind the wall. If the police caught them out past curfew it would mean trouble for all of them. She was sure she felt him tense up at her touch, but she couldn't pay attention to that right now and instead watched as the police car slowly rolled by, shining the side light into all dark spaces. The light slowly started to turn into the alleyway and Kaname pressed her to the wall and drew his cloak tightly around the both of them. She stiffened in surprise, thinking they would be caught for sure, but the police car kept rolling onward and turned another corner.

Yuki set her hands on his chest, but didn't push him away because he was very warm and outside of his warmth it was very cold.

"Stop… feeling like that… I can feel it too when you do." She said quietly and he glanced down at her curiously.

"Don't tell me how to feel." Kaname replied calmly, but seemed somewhat amused at the same time, leaving her unsure which thing to think. "I was staying so far away so maybe you wouldn't be able to feel it. I was wrong it seems."

"Why am I even feeling your feelings?"

"Because… I drank your blood… and you drank mine. We have a blood bond."

"Right…" She froze at a sudden realization. "Wait so you can feel mine too!? That's an invasion of my privacy!"

"I can't help it. Besides… if you look at it that way aren't you invading mine…? Yuki…?" He drawled her name so slowly and smoothly it almost made her want to shiver.

"Wait…" She frowned slightly and this time made to push him away, but it was like trying to move a stone wall. He wasn't budging the slightest. "Why can't I feel your feelings right now?"

"You can."

"No I can't."

"Yes you can. You're just ignoring them." He tilted his head to the side a bit. "You don't want to believe them, Yuki? Why's that?"

"I don't even know what you're talking about." She answered, trying to get away from him now, but he wouldn't have it.

"Don't…" Kaname slowly reached down and caught her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his. She uneasily watched his searching eyes. He leaned closer and touched his lips to hers, pressing against hers in a gentle kiss. It felt like being shocked in a way, but as bad as it sounded, it felt like a really good kind of shocked. He pulled back just the slightest. "I love you."

"Kaname…" Before there was another word passed between the two she reached up to tangle her fingers in his hair and pull him back down to kiss him again, which was immediately reciprocated. He was right, she did feel it, but for some reason she had been ignoring his feelings. It was most likely as he said… she was too afraid to feel it and didn't want to believe it.

Only a sudden pressure of a dark energy broke them apart and because either really had a chance to react they were pulled back from one another and it suddenly went dark. A black hood was pulled over Kaname's head and just as he was about to fight back he felt the familiar ache in his gut and knew it was Rido. He _couldn't_ fight back.

"I hope that was a good enough goodbye for you dog. You're never going to see her again."

XxXxX

TBC...

Oh noes... they've been caught. They were so close to finding out the truth and their feelings. What is going to become of them now that Rido and his minions have captured them? And what about Takuma and the others? Will Kaien help reveal the truth of Yuki's parents? Stay tuned to find out. Until next time...

Thanks for reading, leave a review and God Bless.


End file.
